


Morning Glow

by Genie60



Series: Poldark Series 4-Bits and Pieces [10]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, London, Love, Marriage, Morning Sex, Reconciliation, S4 AU, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: A little expansion of S4 E7 scene involving a bed, some sheets and a bowl of fruit.





	Morning Glow

**Author's Note:**

> For Carol Hall because she asked.

The sun crossed her face, waking her for the second time that morning. The first time happened in the predawn hours when her husband roused her with his lips and hands. Then in the darkness, they came together again.  In the few days since arriving. Demelza had experienced the kind of love from and with Ross that she hadn’t since their first year of marriage. Unhurriedly and languishing in each other’s embrace, they were free to express their love freely with the ardor and passion of newlyweds.  This trip to London was more than a continuation of the reconciliation that started in Cornwall; it was a honeymoon of sorts. It was a new beginning or rather a reaffirmation of the love they found twelve years earlier.

Demelza rolled over with an outstretched hand expecting to find Ross. Instead, she felt a rumbled, cool sheet. She sat up and looked around the room but saw no sign of her husband. She did see a bowl full of bright red strawberries on the bed table so when her stomach grumbled, she immediately reached over and picked one.  Taking a bite she closed her eyes and enjoyed the juicy fruit when she heard a voice.

“I see you found breakfast, my love.”

She opened her eyes to see her husband, standing at the foot of the bed wearing just a smirk.

“I have. I’m famished,” she said, biting another berry.

Ross moved to join her in bed.  Slipping under the sheets he leaned against the headboard and relaxed, closing his eyes as his hand sought Demelza. She, however, stretched across him to get another strawberry but finding it hard to reach across the expanse of his chest, decided to get closer to both the food and the object in her way.  Pulling the sheet around her she threw her leg over Ross’s lap and sat down on his thighs.  Ross’s eyes flew open to see the sight of his wife, the thin linen barely concealing her body, straddling his body, her groin warming him, among other things.

“What are you doing?” he asked, in a very controlled voice. 

Ross found that it was the only thing he could control at the moment as the weight of Demelza was rousing more than his hunger for food.

“Nothing.  Just enjoying these lovely strawberries,” she said with a grin.

She picked one up and put it to his mouth, her fingers painting his lips with the juice that escaped as he bit down, then kissed him.  Then she did it again but took it back from him to eat herself.

“You’re as worse as the children,” he said, laughing and kissing her.

She giggled in the youthful tone that has been missing in the past year.  Ross looked this woman on his lap. Her face was bright, the red mane curling down her back with wisps of tendrils framing her face making her look younger than her years and certainly not a mother three times over.

“Do you wish they were here?” she asked innocently as she kissed him again.

He kept chewing the berry she had given him while nuzzling her neck.

“Not at this precise moment, no,” he replied, making her laugh again.

“At this rate, we will be adding to their number,” she replied.

She placed a berry in her mouth which he slowly stole from her before kissing her once more and moving them until she was prone underneath him.  The teasing had gone past being fun to one of need, at least for Ross, for Demelza could not stop giggling.

“If you wish to increase our brood, my love, I suggest you curtail the laughter.  It has a deflating effect,” Ross said even as he unwrapped her from the sheet so he could get next to her flesh.  The material buffered him from the chill in the air while their bodies started to move in unison; the bowl of fruit forgotten as it fell to the floor.

“Seems to me, Captain, that nothing has deflated at all,” Demelza said.

Her hands kneaded his back as her legs opened allowing him to take his place where he belonged.  His passion revived, he slipped easily into his wife’s body. He moved his arm from under her thigh to brace himself on the bed while Demelza’s leg wound around his hip her heel pulling him tighter against her, the familiar rhythm of their love gaining momentum.

Ross held her face as his kissed her deeply, his tongue dancing with hers, the flavor of strawberries still strong. 

“Have I told you how much I love having you here?” he asked.

Each thrust brought him closer to her.

“No Ross,” she answered between kisses.

“And have I told you how much I love you?”

Ross lifted his head, his eyes focused on Demelza’s face. The faint scar crinkling as he smiled at her.

“No Ross,” she whispered.

She pulled him down so she could wrap both her legs around his hips as the need to feel his weight on her as they reached their mutual peak became all-consuming. As the moment hit, Demelza let out a breathless cry.

“Yes, Ross.”

“My love,” he replied.

The waves continued for several moments. Ross and Demelza’s mouths grazing each other as flesh, hands, and hearts bonded together.  Slowly Demelza released Ross from her grasp. He lifted up off of her but kept his hands on her body, caressing her as she came back to him.  Without totally breaking the connection, he moved them back to the center of the bed, tangled in the sheets.  Demelza laid her head on Ross’s chest, dozing off with his hand on her bum when his stomach grumbled.  She sat up to look at him, the giggles returning.

“Are you still hungry Ross?” she asked innocently.

“It appears so. And while you have satisfied one appetite I believe real food might be necessary this time.  Otherwise, I might not be up for more activities like this,” he said.

Demelza leaned down to kiss him before sliding out of bed, sheets forgotten to pick up the strewn fruit. Holding the bowl, now refilled with freshly washed berries, she returned to bed and proceeded to slowly eat them, holding one out for him to take.

“Isn’t this where we started the day?” he asked, taking the offering from her.

She grinned at him, biting down on the red berry and simply said.”Yes, Ross.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I didn't plan for two in one day but here it is. Sorry for the overload of Romleza ficlets.


End file.
